Metal injection molding (MIM) is a powder metallurgy fabrication method that can be used to produce net-shape or near-net-shape components having densities approaching the density of the base material. MIM can be used to produce precision metal components having complex geometric shapes that would otherwise require extensive machining. The finished parts can develop densities of between 96% and 99% of the base material and exhibit mechanical properties near those of the base material in its wrought form.
It is also known to join metallic components together using a bi-casting process. This technique involves pouring molten metal into a cavity between the components to be joined. When the metal solidifies, the resulting solid metal in the cavity joins the individual components together. The bi-casting process requires that the individual parts be heated to a high temperature to insure that the molten metal does not solidify prematurely during the casting process.